Keeping Bree Alive
by AnnabethnAliceLuvr
Summary: We all know about Bree, the newborn that Carlisle wanted to save, but was there another reason why he did it? And how does Bella know her?
1. The Real Bella Swan

Hey! ths is kinda pointlss but...

good 4 ppl who like twilight and greek myths and a touch of percy jackson (dionysus)...obviously...

mostly evrythng **belongs 2 stephenie meyer** (others belong 2 the ancient greeks who were so smart and apparently had so much time, they made up evry single greek god/goddess out there)

if u have ideas, questions or anything, feel free 2 ask somehow!

njoy!

* * *

I'm Isabella Swan, daughter Hebe, the Greek goddess of youth. She wasn't needed much on Mt. Olympus since Hercules, and just traveled around. The only thing that was different from me and the other demi-gods were that my dad didn't know; Hebe never tells her husbands, but she does have the most kids. I think it was part of the 'minor gods can't tell' rule and the fact that if too many mortals knew, she would be in trouble. It killed me to see Charlie in pain when my mom left, believing something that wasn't true. I wonder how Phil would take it. I learned when I was young, right before 'Renee' had to leave. I was her first child since Hercules and easily her favorite. I knew everything on what was happening in Mt. Olympus, like how Bree Samuels was a very important daughter of Zeus. She had made peace between Artemis and Aphrodite, working part time between them. She was loved by Athena, being as smart as she was. Hephaestus adored her, since she could make small, but useful weapons. Even Hera put up with her, after she truthfully told her she was her favorite goddess. If Zeus and Hera could like her, everyone else could. I always wondered if everyone liked her because of that or just because Aphrodite and Artemis would stop bickering. But she was in constant danger, and what was worse was that no god could help her, since it was against the Ancient Laws.

I was in Forks because as much as I loved my mother; I felt devastated for my dad and decided to live with him. It was there where I met Edward Cullen and his family. Later, I found that Jacob was a blessing from Aphrodite, and like everything else from her, it was also a curse. I didn't find out later that she was using me as her personal soap opera channel. I didn't mind though; Aphrodite was nice and I knew that she loved happy endings. I wasn't worried about James either, but I could act. I knew that Aphrodite loved love and people could die without their soul mate. She would never let that happen. If I was that clumsy_ human_ as everyone else called it, I would probably be dead by now, just writing my life story like Hades tells everyone to do. When Edward, left, I was devastated, until the night I was sleeping, first time in such a long time in his arms. I had a dream of Aphrodite's whole soap opera plan. I took back Edward because my heart told me to though, not because of Aphrodite. She had assured me that she didn't mess with the original love. When Edward was fighting Victoria, I wasn't worried either, not much at least. I would've been delighted with that if I knew what was coming next.

**PARTS FROM ECLIPSE STARTS:**

"Edward, Edward, someone got hurt," I whispered so quietly.

"Yes," he breathed out like he was experiencing the pain.

I knew who but I was hoping. "Who?" He had promised, sort of.

"Jacob," he finally said.

I bobbed my head down once. "Of course," I said, and then fainted.

I heard voiced and felt cool hands but the only words that mattered were, "Jacob Black is healing as I speak. He'll be fine." My eyes fluttered open and Edward sighed with relief and kissed me.

They told me what happened and everything and I felt a huge boulder lifted off my shoulders.

"Um, Bella, you got a package," Esme said uncomfortably. Edward glanced at her and sighed. Suddenly, Alice came up to me and handed me a huge envelope. On the flap was the gold sign of Olympus. I've never gotten a letter ever from Zeus; this had to be important.

"We, uh, didn't open it," Carlisle reassured when he saw my shocked and scared expression. I almost smiled. I wonder what would happen if they did. Ancient Greek took decades to understand, even vampire. Demi-gods were a whole other story since it was born in them.

I glanced around and saw the Cullens and another girl. Midnight black hair and bright red eyes. Flashes of electric blue were mixed in. I could tell it was blocked by the Mist. She could only be one person, Bree Samuels, favorite of Olympus. I suddenly knew what was in the envelope and gulped.

"She surrendered. That's one I've never seen before. Only Carlisle would think of offering. Jasper doesn't approve," Edward explained. I almost snorted. Of _course_ she surrendered_. I wonder how_.

I whispered some other words but I could barely understand myself. The Volturi were coming and they were sure to destroy her. None of the gods even thought about the laws when they considered them all as her parents. Now none of them could help and it was all up to me. I gulped again.

She suddenly screamed and Jasper growled at her. I cringed back, waiting for thunder but then realized making her surrender was already pushing the strings on the law. Edward stepped in front of me and I thought of what would happen if Bree did pounce and then shuddered. Edward tried to squeeze me reassuringly but that wasn't possible. I was supposed to stop about 5 vampires from killing the gods and goddesses favorite.

Carlisle and Bree talked a while but I couldn't listen. I had to come up with a plan.

"Welcome, Jane," Edward said in a cold, dead voice. My head snapped up and my heart started having a relay race. Edward stroked my back soothingly.

I stared at them and realized it was 8. Great.

"I don't understand," Jane spoke after glancing at Bree. Oh, if she only knew how much.

"She has surrendered," Edward replied.

Jane's eyes finally had some life in it now. "Surrendered?"

"Carlisle gave her the option," Edward explained.

"There are no options for those who break the rules," Jane shot back.

"No," I breathed out. I couldn't hear it myself but everyone else whipped their heads towards me.

"What do you mean no?" Felix stared at me. Edward stiffened but I ignored them. I was doing this straight out.

"You can't kill her," I said, my voice coming back. The Cullens and Bree all stared at me with confusion. She was probably wondering why I was saving her, or trying to since she was wanting to kill me. The Volturi glared at me now and Edward let out a low hiss.

Jane glowered at me. "Of course we can. Don't tell us what to do, human." She then smiled at me, angelically and Edward snarled. I wasn't worried though, knowing it won't go through my shield thing. Human, ha!

"We'll deal with her later. What happened?" Demetri spoke for the first time.

As the Cullens were explaining, I kept thinking. Thunder roared, just loud enough for me to hear it. I could tell it was for me. The letter!

"Excuse me but Esme? Can I have the letter please?" I interrupted right when they were explaining the fight.

"I would like to see the letter," Jane spat out, staring murderously at me. I realized then that she was talking before. Whoopsie daisy.

"It's addressed me," I shot back.

"I would like to see it, or you're killed," Jane smiled at Edward who looked so vicious, there were no words.

I couldn't help myself and let out a giggle. I was Hebe's favorite, having skin like gods. Only celestial bronze could kill me and I doubt they had any. Hestia absolutely adored me so I would be fine in fire. Water was fine too.

"You. Think. That. Is. Funny?" Felix looked deadly too.

I shrugged. "Fine, read it." I knew for a fact that the paper didn't burn or cut through. Edward was staring at me with frustration and awe. Esme glanced at me worriedly and handed the letter to Jane after I nodded.

She sliced it open and pulled it out.

"This looks Greek. Is it, brat?" Jane spat towards me. Ah, another Dionysus. Edward's eyes were enraged.

I shrugged again. She was right, sort of. "Yeah." The thing about Greek and Ancient Greek was that they were almost opposites. So the letter could be, "I'm going to kill you," but it looks like, "let's go for dinner," for anyone who can read Greek.

"Don't forget to keep the diary," Jane read out loud, and then looked confused. Emmett looked like he was about to fall over, laughing.

"You keep a diary?" Edward turned to me.

"Who's it from?" I asked.

"Zack from New York," Jane looked like she regretted the words as soon as they left. Edward smirked but I could see pain in his eyes. He thought it was a guy. Great, another problem.

"Can I see? Maybe I can explain," I stated. I had a fairly good idea on what this meant. Then again, these letters are as tough as the Oracle.

Jane scowled at me but handed it over.

It was addressed to me and the letter said, "Do _whatever_ to keep her alive." I know from rumors to check the whole sheet. I noticed a light background seal. In it, it said, 1. Try to take her away.

I smiled. 'Blow the secret' screamed at me.

* * *

thts it! thx 4 readn!

-AnnabethnAliceluvr


	2. Mission Accomplisihed?

Hey! the last ch unlss u hve ideas (epilogue...continue from here...)

mostly evrythng **belongs 2 steph m.**

i tried not 2 rsh it the end bt if i did, sry. i hve a tendency of doing tht (hope i used the word rite...)

if u have ideas, questions or anything, feel free 2 ask somehow!

njoy!

* * *

"Can I see Bree alone?" I questioned.

"Bella," Edward whimpered. I cringed. I couldn't hurt him. Then again, I won't get hurt, I know that.

Jane seemed to calculate Edward's pain and Bree's survival. "You can see her alone if we kill you after."

Edward flinched and then turned livid.

"Never mind then," I said pleasantly, knowing I was going to win this. Edward relaxed tremendously, he looked like he was slouching, compared to before.

Jane shot daggers at me. "Whatever pathetic human; you are nothing but food. Now, you guys finish." Edward got all tense again. His glares were more killing than ever. Even Jane flinched slightly. I got to admit, this was fun; having a secret.

"Esme," Edward started curtly, trying to keep his voice at a talking level. He seemed to be trying too hard; I had the urge to say, 'don't hurt yourself.' "Bring Bella back to the house." My eyes widened.

"What?! But…no!" I screeched, slashing in Esme and Edward's arms, not even bothering to keep my strength in control, until I realized Aro would try to get me.

"They can't kill Bree!" I screamed. I barely noticed her face for a while. She seemed confused and grateful; well, who wouldn't when they realized someone was trying to keep them alive.

"Why not?" Demetri shot back, taking a step forward.

"Her dad will kill you!" I yelled back. Esme stopped pulling so I stopped struggling.

"What can her dad do?" Felix sneered, flexing his muscles.

"He can kill you and make the afterlife more miserable than losing your mate," I shot back.

"Who's her dad?" Jane challenged.

"Zeus, Greek god of the sky," I screamed, exasperated.

They all looked at me like I was crazy and then started laughing. Bree, though, seemed to remember something and Edward made an almost inaudible gasp. No one heard but me though.

"Funny, but Greek myths aren't true," Demetri finally got a hold of himself.

"Neither are vampires," I spat out. They all stopped.

"Bella?" Edward turned me around gently. "How would you know? How can you prove it?" Prove it. Great, I was standing in a middle of a forest. I could've just rallied the nymphs to kill them. I could already see Aunt Athena's eyes gazing at me, disappointed.

"My mom, Renee, is Hebe, the goddess of youth. Charlie doesn't know though," I whispered.

"Dalia, Avalene, Aladia, Diahna," I called a little louder. They were the nymphs that I had quickly become friends with. They emerged from their tree and the Cullens and Volturi's mouth dropped.

"Yes, Bella? Who's the one who killed Daisy?" Dalia placed her tiny hands on her tiny hips, looking closely at everyone.

"The Cullens but they were protecting me and…Bree," I gestured to her and the nymphs gasped.

"Bree Samuels? Gods' favorite?" they all stared, wide-eyed. Dalia finally unfroze. "Cullens, you are free from killing our sister, but if it happens again, I swear…" I cut her off. "I'm sure she's happy where she is." Dalia pouted. Everyone knew Daisy wasn't exactly the all time favorite but they still had to act…

"Ooh, you're in trouble," Avalene sang when she realized what was going on. She was facing the Volturi. Being the youngest in the forest, she didn't exactly understand 'serious' as well as others.

"Do you believe me now? Will you let Bree go?" I turned to the Volturi. Their heads just went down when streaks came from the sky. I noticed them as the gods and goddesses.

"Bella!"

"Isabella!"

"Swane!" Ah, the soothing voice of Dionysus.

They all rushed to hug me and Bree, not really noticing or caring that the Volturi were inching away and the Cullens were slightly pushed to the side. Well, they probably did care; it wasn't like them to let these kind of things go unpunished.

I couldn't really understand everything. All the gods were congratulating me, greeting Bree and meeting the Cullens. After they all praised me, I left the circle, breathing. Suddenly, I felt Edward's arm wind through my waist.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, leaning my head against his chest.

He seemed to understand what. "Oh, Bella, I don't mind. I talked to some of them like Aphrodite. They explained everything. It was never your fault," He replied back, almost a reflex.

"Did Aphrodite tell you about Jacob?" I asked, leaning my cheek against his probably designer shirt.

Edward nodded and I could see an amused expression on his face. I rolled my eyes.

"Aww!" Aphrodite smiled, with her hand over her heart as she came over. Alice skipped behind her. They were probably talking designer. I could see Esme talking to Demeter and Hestia. Emmett and Jasper was talking to Ares. Hermes was probably talking to Rose about cars. Carlisle was chatting with my mom. Zeus had his arm around Bree, who was human now. The rest of the gods just strolled around, talking to each other, groups or just glancing around.

I grinned at Aphrodite. "Hey!"

"You guys are cuter than Romeo and Juliet," Aphrodite gushed as she snapped her fingers for a chair.

I blushed and Edward chuckled. Aphrodite sighed in content. I suddenly saw my mom running this way.

"Oh Bella! I'm so proud of you!" Hebe hugged me; right after Edward removed his arms, realizing what was happening.

"Thanks, mom," I laughed.

"Isabella Marie Swan!" Zeus's voice bellowed through the forest. Mom quickly let me go and I walked professionally to the Big Three, who were in their regular order with thrones, not as big as the one on Olympus. I knelt down but I could see Zeus shake his head so I stood up.

"Does everyone think Isabella is worthy of a gift?" he asked solemnly. Everyone mumbled yes.

"Very well. Isabella Swan, you may have any gift you want that is reasonable and within our power."

"I have a few," I stated.

The brothers glanced at each other, and then looked at Bree who pleaded with her very talented eyes.

"As you wish, but please state them first," Zeus finally gave in.

"I would like Charlie to be able to cook and get paid more. I would like Carlisle to be able to stay in touch with Apollo, Esme to be able to get anything she needs for designing, pronto, Alice to stay in touch with Aphrodite, Jasper to be able to hate human blood, Edward to be able to block thoughts if he has to, but if something important is thought, he will hear it, Emmett to have a wrestling room that won't break, the whole family be protected and Rose to be able to have a baby…" I heard Rose gasp and start dry-sobbing with happiness, her head burrowed in Emmett's shoulder. "That is, of course, if they want."

Zeus raised an eyebrow. "What about you?"

I grinned slyly. "Oh, I'll be fine." He rolled his eyes but turned to the Cullens. "Do you not want anything?" They all shook their heads.

"Apollo? Aphrodite? Everyone?" Zeus turned to his family. They all nodded in agreement.

"Very well." Zeus pointed at Esme, Jasper, Edward and Rose who all jumped slightly. "Wish granted. Isabella, you are now ranked with Bree. I will see you soon." He vanished and the others followed.

Rose ran to me and embraced me, murmuring thank yous until she was peeled off and Alice flung herself at me. Except for Carlisle, who seemed to know what I wanted and Edward, everyone crowded around me until I said, "enough." They all pulled away, looking sheepishly and apologetic.

"It was nothing, really," I tried to protest.

Edward rolled his eyes and stared at me with frustration and love in his eyes. I tilted my head in confusion. Edward chuckled gently and pulled me into perfect, creamy white arms.

"Why didn't you wish for anything for yourself?" he murmured as he kissed my hair.

"Because, you know what I want," I whispered, expecting him to freeze up like always.

Edward spun me around gently so I could see his face. For the first time, it didn't look hard or strained when I brought this up. "Whatever you want, love." I could only hope he said that, not because he thought he would get struck by lightning, but because he really wanted it.

I finally understood Aphrodite's full attempt of me leaving Jacob a few years later, when Jacob finally saw Samantha from school and imprinted on her. She and I both got the full picture. I learned that Aphrodite didn't want me to become hurt, which was nice of her. Of course, I did save Bree.

The gods and goddesses kept their promises and so did Edward. He and I both forgot about our deals before. Jacob and the pack didn't mind, but then again, the gods can do wonders to someone's brain. Rose had 3 kids before we knew it. Some gods visited often; everything was,well, perfect.

* * *

thts it! thx 4 readn!

shood i do an epilogue? on wat?

-AnnabethnAliceluvr


End file.
